


rainy days

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for all he shines and glimmers and glows, louis likes the sunny days the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rainy days

**Author's Note:**

> for tania with the prompt of; so nouis badically I want it based on this; “the rain brings him Niall, on cold days and dreary nights, and the wind sweeps him away from him like it does the clouds. louis likes sunny days the least because it means the sky needs niall the most, and although he gets to see him and niall gets to touch, is days before he gets his turn” just something based on people says call them suns (:
> 
> i feel like i've butchered this a little. i'm sorry about. also, sorry it's so short omg.

louis likes sunny days the least.

 

he likes the sad days;  the dreary ones with heavy rain and foggy mornings that ensure no one wants to get out of bed. he likes the frost upon the grass, dancing over the top of his car and he can see his breath in the air. he likes when people call the outside like pea soup and heavy snowfall. he likes gale force winds bringing hail bucketing down.

 

because, the rain brings him niall, on those cold fays and dreadful nights. foggy mornings keep niall in his bed, frost nipping at him to stay. snow and hail bring niall home and clouds keep him hovering there. when niall looks up and sees storms and rain and other horrid weather he slips back to louis, skin upon skin, lips upon foreheads.

 

because the belting down of rain grants louis all of niall. thunder grants him deep thrusts and snow long, gentle touches.  fog brings cuddling and stupid murmurings. dreary, damp nights include the fire place and warm milk and slow, languid kisses that linger on louis’ lips for days and days afterwards.

 

because the sunny days mean the sky needs niall the most. it’s not fair at all, and although he gets to see niall, gets to smile at his presence and bask in his radiance, and niall gets to touch him, it’s days and days before louis gets his turn.

 

because he’s so lonely on sunny days. the warmth on the round of his cheek and smile that lights up everything around him is beyond perfect. but, niall’s just out of reach, too bright to stare at for too long and louis doesn’t like that. he likes the cold where niall’s close and warms him in a completely different way.

 

for all he shines and glimmers and glows, louis likes the sunny days the least.   


End file.
